Te Regalo Una Experiencia
by Megumitasama
Summary: Ren le regala a Kyoko una experiencia por el Día de Blanco ¿Qué será?


Skip Beat no me pertenece es de la genial Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

Kyoko llegó con los ojos vendados al lugar. Su amado sempai la iba guiando con mucha delicadeza, una mano en su hombro izquierdo y la otra mano en su mano izquierda, así Tsuruga-san se aseguraba de que ella no tropezara.

Luego de caminar por lo que Kyoko calculó que fueron 15 minutos, Ren le susurró que le diera su otra mano.

Ella obedeció sin titubear y fue guiada gentilmente hasta sentarse sobre el suelo.

– Todavía no quites tu venda, le pidió él.

Kyoko agudizó sentidos: percibía el leve sonido de tela rosándola cuando ella se movía, el tintinear del cristal. Y a su olfato llegó el aroma de comida. Intentaba imaginar que alimentos estaría frente a ella cuando escuchó a Tsuruga-san respirar profundo, como quien trata de cobrar valor antes de hacer algo que teme.

– Mogami-san, te traje aquí porque quiero darte tu regalo del Día del Blanco. Y quitó su venda delicadamente.

Frente a ella se encontraba la típica escena de Picnic:

Sobre un mantel a cuadros rojos con blanco, había porciones de fruta, bebidas, golosinas, emparedados entre otras delicatesen. Nada caro, pero sí muy bien pensado para adaptarse a la imagen de "Día de Campo" que se veía en las producciones de Hollywood.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le gustó a Kyoko, lo que la fascinó por completo fue el lugar: Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y estaban sentados bajo un frondoso y enorme árbol a unos metros de un riachuelo, muy parecido al lugar donde ella conoció a Kuon en Kioto.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, la brisa era fresca pues al ser mediados de abril aún no entraba el calor del verano, los pájaros cantaban y el ambiente era limpio, lo que era extraño dentro de Tokio.

Espera, pensó Kyoko, ¿Aún estamos en Tokio?

Y como si él le hubiera leído la mente le dijo:

– Estamos en Tokio, es un sitio privado, aquí grabamos hace algún tiempo unas escenas, cuando lo vi esa vez pensé que te gustaría. Yashiro me ayudó con los detalles.

Hizo una pausa para pasarle una bebida fría y continuó hablando.

– Sé que ayer tuviste un evento horrible, pero también sé que ganaste limpiamente tu papel de Momiji. Así que por un rato (porque tienes trabajo esta tarde) sólo relájate, come todo lo que quieras y luego caminaremos por el lugar.

Kyoko se sonrojó. Siempre son los detalles los que hacen la diferencia. Ella estaba disfrutando tanto esta salida que se imaginaba en muchos picnics, en muchos sitios del mundo y durante muchos años con él, sólo con él. Por un instante se permitió soñar, se permitió pensar que para él, ella era especial, ella era diferente, ella era importante.

Comieron de todo un poco. Ambos en un acuerdo tácito se centraron en lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Ren fascinado por su energía y sus ganas de vivir y ella encantada por su pasión y su amor por la vida.

Al terminar el desayuno caminaron un rato, con cámara en mano tomaron fotos de algunas flores y animales de la zona e incluso en una muestra de osadía, Ren sugirió tomarse una foto juntos en el lugar (su primera selfie) y ella dijo que sí.

Oh como querían ambos que el tiempo se detuviera, que los dos pudieran siempre disfrutar el uno del otro lejos de los ojos que juzgan, de los ojos que anhelan que estén juntos, de los ojos que presionan.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera en nombre del amor y la mañana llegó a su fin. Y aunque Ren no se confesó ni Kyoko dijo nada, esta fue la primera cita perfecta.

Fue la primera vez que Ren vio con claridad que Kyoko tenía sentimientos más allá del respeto por él, porque ella nunca pudo (o no quiso) esconder el intenso rubor en su rostro, el temblor en sus manos y sus ojos anhelantes ante sus gestos:

Cuando Ren tomó su mano, ella la agarró con fuerza.

Cuando Ren la miró a los ojos, ella agachó la mirada, pero volvió a mirarlo para comprobar que aún la estuviera viendo a ella.

Cuando Ren le acomodó su cabello, ella instintivamente puso su mano sobre la de él para evitar que contacto se acabara. Sí, fueron unos segundos para luego avergonzarse, pero para él esta era la muestra que Kyoko lo veía como hombre.

¿Y ella?, pues esta pobre e inocente criatura decidió dejarse llevar por la situación: se dejó consentir por él y dejó ver sus sentimientos, hasta se ofreció de almohada para que descansara un rato y esta vez, ella no esperó a que él se durmiera, empezó a jugar con su cabello inmediatamente él puso la cabeza en sus piernas, Kyoko se permitió disfrutar de esta cercanía sin remordimientos.

Y ambos los sabían, que sus miedos eran infundados porque ellos podrían ser felices juntos, como también sabían que aún no era tiempo de que esto pasara, aún debían vencer secretos y demonios internos y con esa batalla ganada probarían la fortaleza de su amor.

Así que el Regalo del Día del Blanco terminó con Kyoko siendo llevada a su sitio de trabajo a tiempo por su sempai. Ella le hizo una profunda reverencia y la promesa de prepararle la cena esa noche, porque querían seguir compartiendo la experiencia de vivir momentos especiales y por primera vez ambos se sabían merecedores del amor y confianza del otro.

Ahh que sonrisa mostraron ambos por el resto del día, porque eso hace el amor: te expone, te fortalece, te hace querer más y más del ser amado y gracias a ese Día de Campo, ellos empezaban a entender muchas cosas…


End file.
